


The other genuis

by 15bbird



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15bbird/pseuds/15bbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Artemis Fowl finallly met his match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other genuis

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other fanfic i'm working on. This is being done just for fun. I have school so I can't promise regular updates. this fanfiction is featuring quite a few of my OC's. This is sort of just a spontaneous project I decided I wanted to do though. Just you guys know though, Jay was directly based off of Artemis Fowl when he was first created. Though him and Artemis do have a lot of things different now. Jay, although having many things in common with Artemis, has became his own person. I hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic. Remember to leave a comment.

The God Mephistopheles had called the 16 year old Jay walker into his room. Jay had no idea why he was wanted in the first place. He knew he wasn't in trouble this time though. He hadn't done anything to get in any trouble. At least Jay didn't think he did. Though to be completely honest if Jay just thought the wrong way, Mep could get him in big time trouble with his "Mother."

She wasn't really his mother... she just acted like she was. Jay was just glad that she wasn't actually his mother. Considering that Jay had briefly dated her son for a week.

The weird god was sitting on the edge of his desk. _When the hell did he get a desk?_ Jay thought to himself. He decided not to dwell on it for too long.

Jay looked at the god and asked, "What is it, Mep?"

The God, for some odd reason, was covered in shadows, his face almost unseeable. But Jay could see his furry legs hanging off the side of his desk. "I have a job for you. Jay. A very important secretive Job."

Jay furrowed his brow and said, "Um... Okay than. What is this job? And why are you so hard to see Mep?"

Mep seemed to look away in the distance, "I must keep my identity a secret from our wonderful readers."

Jay frowned at that. The God had a tendency to not make a lot of sense though.

Mep then looked to Jay, "this really is a serious Job. Have you ever heard of an Irish boy by the name of Artemis Fowl the second?"

Jay seemed to perk up at the name. "Artemis Fowl? Yes of course I do. When I was younger I use to run a blog about- why are you looking at me like that?"

"So... what you're telling me is your a fanboy?" Mep rubbed at his chin, before saying, "Maybe I shouldn't send you on this mission. You're emotions will just get..."

"No, no no no! You can trust me, Mep. Now, what is it that I have to do?"

Mep grinned, and Jay could see his fangs flashing in his mouth. "The boy is planning on stealing an artifact. A very important artifact. The boy is smart, as you well know. Now we left this artifact in the human world because at the time we didn't believe human beings would develop to be so intelligent. I spoke with the spirit of Time... and he told me that if Artemis gets hold of the artifact, then bad things will happen. The artifact has the power to control other Shadows. With an army of shadows... the kid will be unstoppable. However... if you're able to get the artifact. You will be able to destroy it. You'll save everyone. You'll be hero, Jay. Unlike that kid."

Jay frowned at this, his shoulders slumping. "I don't know, Mep... this sounds a little out of my league. Besides Artemis Fowl is... well, a mastermind."

Mep tapped Jay's chest. "And so are you. You're a genius Jay. You know how to harness Shadow energy and make weapons out of it. You know how to do the same thing with Light energy. You're a force of nature Jay, and little ol' Arty won't be able to stand a chance against your power."

Jay seemed to smile at that. "Okay... I'm in."

"Great!" Mep laughed, "I'll give you the more in depth details, and then you can be on your way."

 

* * *

 

 

Artemis and Butler were sitting at a Cafe in London, England. Artemis calmly sipping his tea, while Butler was scanning the area. Making sure that no one was after young

Artemis. At the moment it seemed like no one too suspicious was around.

So, Butler looked at Artemis and asked, "Remind me again why we're here, Artemis?"

Artemis put his cup down, smirking slightly. "Why we're here too get that special artifact, remember. I'm wanting to examine it. I've read articles about it, how theorists believe that

it may have been from an ancient society. I believe they might not be too far off on their claims, but I just need to examine it to find out for myself, and maybe get some Fairy insight as well."

Butler raised his brow, "I don't think Holly will be too please with you when she finds out you've been stealing again."

Artemis allowed himself a little chuckle, "But you know that she'll end up helping me anyhow."

Butler only nodded. They both knew it was the truth.

Then after a few silent moments, Butler asked, "So where is the thing?"

Artemis pointed to the building across the street, "The national history museum. We're going to be staking the place out first, see the artifact for ourselves. Then I'll be able to devise a plan to get it tonight. We just have to be careful so i'm not recognized."

Butler seemed to frown. Sure the boy didn't have the best reputation, but it wasn't like just anyone on the street recognized him. "Why do you say that?"

Artemis pulled out his phone, going to a social media site and typing out a username, and showing it to Butler. "It appears I have a fan... and I don't know if she is the only one. Either way the girl's blog had been rather inactive, but a few hours ago it had been recently updated. Butler read the blog's name out loud, "All things Fowl." he couldn't help the small laugh leaving him. Then he read the most recent update, "My love for the master mind Artemis Fowl has returned, mates. Hopefully I'll be able to update you all on the boy's latest endeavor." Butler went through the blog, trying to find any entail he could on this blogger. He then asked, "Why haven't you tracked this gal down then, Artemis? I know you have the ability to do so."

Artemis took another sip from his tea, "Because the girl isn't of concern. She's just some fan that gets all her information from tabloids or their speculations. She's never had any real dirt on me. Plus, there's not a single mention of fairy's on that blog. It's mostly the person saying that they were going to be just like me someday. Which I highly doubt." Butler clicked on a page on the blog that said, 'Meet the blogger.' He say a picture of what appeared to be a young man. He was blonde and wore glasses. His hair was cut short, and he wore an outfit that reminded Butler of Artemis' casual attire. The outfit though was a terrible thing to be wearing with the scene around the boy. It looked like he was on a beach with lush forest behind him. Behind the forest though... Butler could have sworn he saw glowing eyes. It could have just been a glare in the camera though. At the bottom had the name 'Jay' and a few important things about the boy.

Butler decided to close out of the program and asked Artemis, "So, you've been through the blog before? Checked out every page?"

Artemis looked at him momentarily. "I had found it a few weeks ago. There was no other pages besides the main page."

Butler decided not to comment. He decided for now to let Artemis believe it was a girl that had been obsessing over him.


End file.
